Justice Will Be Served
by Cant-get-enough-twilight
Summary: Two lawyers meet unexpectedly, best friends become roommates, and friends become lovers. Who chooses whom and what will they decide?
1. Surprises

I get to start my new job today at the law firm. I was really excited about that. I was even going to get to have a secretary! I got up early and made myself some breakfast and met my best friend Alice for coffee before we both headed off.

"So guess what?" Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"What's that?" I knew it wouldn't take long for her to spill.

"I found an apartment!" That wasn't what I was expecting. I figured she met some wonderful new guy. She had the same look in her eyes.

"That's great Alice! When do you move in?" She looked down

"Well that's just it. I can't move in yet." She is so dramatic

"And why not?"

"I don't have a roommate." She looked at me with pitiful puppy eyes.

"Do you even have to ask? You know I will gladly accept that offer, I need a place anyway and Phoenix is running low on available apartments." She jumped off her seat and smothered me with a hug.

"Thank you so much Bella! You are so wonderful! When do you want to come see it?"

"After I get off work?"

"Okay, I'll pick you up around five. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great!" I looked at my watch "Hey I need to get going. I'll call you on my lunch break okay?"

"Be careful Bells!" I just thought she meant on my way to work but right as I turned around I smacked into someone and fell flat on my ass. Damn it! Just my luck.

I was about to stand up and apologize when he extended his hand to help me up.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry for running into you, did I hurt you?" I abruptly stood there and gaped at the man I nearly tackled. He was beautiful! I couldn't believe how breathtaking he was.

"I'm fine, you're the one I'm worried about. Did you hurt yourself?" He tried to hide his laugh.

"Uh." I couldn't help it. I just stood there. He had the most beautiful green eyes and beautiful bronze hair and a beautifully built body and, God everything on this man was beautiful!

Just then Alice walked up giggling and smiled at the man.

"Hi. This is Bella. She is a klutz." She smiled at him. I glared at her, she would pay for that one.

"I'm Edward. Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you Bella."

"Thank you" I finally said. Alice elbowed me hard and reached her hand forward.

"I'm Alice, Bella's roommate. It's nice to meet you Edward." I still couldn't stop staring at him with that stupid look on my face. But he kept his eyes on me and smiled a beautiful crooked smile. Damn him for being beautiful!

"It was nice talking to you. I better get going though I don't want to be late for work."

"Goodbye Edward." Alice sang. "What was that about? That was stupid Bella. You could have gotten his number!" Alice always wanted me to date but I never found anyone interesting enough.

"I need to go Alice. See you after work" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished me luck.

As I walked to my new firm I was shocked to see so many people in the front office. Mr. Jenks, the main boss, walked over to great me.

"You must be Isabella Swan?"

"Yes sir. But it is Bella actually. You must be Mr. Jenks."

"Actually it's Jay." He chuckled "Why don't we get you to your new office?"

"Thank you." He put his arm around my back and shoulders and walked me forward to the crowd.

"Everyone? This is Bella Swan. She is new here to the firm and I expect everyone to treat her with the utmost respect." There were heads nodding everywhere but I couldn't notice anything else because at that moment Edward's eyes locked with mine.

I can't believe he works here too!

"Edward?" Jay called him over to us. "Here is your new partner." With that he walked away.

"Well hello again." He smirked a little. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Small world obviously." That's all I could get out.

"Would you like me to show you to your office?" I nodded "You know I've been begging Jay for an assistant for the longest. He finally followed through. Here we are. My office right here" He pointed to the door directly across from mine. "If you need anything let me know. Work is waiting for you already. We have our first case together and were starting it today. Your secretary will be here after lunch." He was trying to fill me in on all he could think of at the moment. "Well if you have any questions I'll be in my office."

"Thank you." Again, that was all I could say. I walked back into my office and was blown away. It was bigger than I was expecting and a lot nicer.

I was shocked I was Edwards partner but I think I'm excited about it, just wait till Alice hears.

It was almost time for lunch when my phone started ringing.

"Isabella Swan speaking."

"So I figured that since were going to be partners and working together a lot, I wanted to invite you to lunch. Get to know you better. Bond and what not." I looked across the hall and Edward was looking at me smiling.

"Sure, I would like that." I smiled back. Happy I was finally able to say something to him.

"Great! Let me know when you're ready to take a break."

"Well I'm ready now if you are. I've gotten as much done as possible so far."

"Alright then." He hung up the phone and walked over to me. "You want a ride?"

"That would be nice." I had a feeling I was going to love my job.

When we walked outside we started for a beautiful car.

"Is that yours?" I asked. Amazed by the car.

"You like it? It's a vanquish. I like to drive fast." He smiled at me

"I love it.!" He walked to the passenger side door and opened it for me. "Thank you"

"My pleasure."

We arrived at a very nice restaurant that I was sure was expensive.

"I hope you will let me treat you to your lunch. As a welcome gift."

"Absolutely not! This looks expensive. I'm not letting you pay for my meal too."

"By, I hope you will let me treat you to lunch, I mean you don't have a choice." He smirked at me and opened the door so I could walk ahead. Men.

"Do you have reservations?" The woman looked up and saw Edward instantly her eyes popped but she adjusted easily. "Mr. Masen. Your usual spot?" What was that about?

"Yes please" We walked towards a corner with a booth. She sat us down with our drinks and waitress came and got our order.

"So you must come here a lot. If you can get into a restaurant that requires reservations and be greeted with "Your usual spot?"" He laughed

"Yeah I guess I do. The firm comes here more though. All the waiters and hosts know who we are. You will get sick of this place. Believe me it gets old."

"Then why did we come here?"

"I wanted you to know where we come so you could get a head start on being introduced as part of the firm."

"Well thanks I guess."

"No problem. So can I ask you a question?" Oh lord.

"Sure."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Oh God I think I'm going to hyperventilate. "Uh. No not right now. You?" Please say no please say no.

"No. But I am somewhat interested in someone right now. I'm excited to see how it turns out." Damn

"Well that's nice." He chuckled "What?"

"Not a thing."

We started asking each other questions and I must admit he is a very interesting person. Very gentlemanly very charming. He is also very smart and fluent in many languages.

After we finished our lunch we both stood. We were about to walk to the door when I stepped on a piece of ice that was in the floor and started falling forwards. My head was about to hit the ground when Edward's arms were around me pulling me upright.

"Alice wasn't kidding when she said you were a klutz was she?" I was about to get mad but I remembered that he remembered that conversation from this morning.

"You remembered her name." I told him in shock.

"Of course I did. I'm very good with remembering things and peoples names." Of course he would be.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked curiously

"No not at all. It's just most people wouldn't remember." He smiled that crooked smile. I melted

"Well believe me I'm not most people." He put his hand on my lower back and walked us out. "Thank you for joining me for lunch."

"Thank you for taking me." He looked at me, smiled then turned back to the road.

We pulled back up to work and we were swamped the rest of the day.

When I was finally able to get off work Edward walked back into my office and sat on the corner of my desk as I started to stand.

"So tomorrow can I take you to lunch again or is that asking too much?"

"Let me buy my food and you have a deal."

"That's the only way you will go?" It made me happy he considered it.

"Yep."

"If that's what it takes I'll sacrifice it."

"Good choice." I stood to walk out the door but my foot got caught on the corner of my chair and I was suddenly on top of Edward in his arms.

"You do that a lot don't you?" I just nodded. "I'm surprised you're alive!" He laughed.

"Well Alice is waiting for me. I better be going. See you tomorrow!" He just kept laughing and waved.

I walked to Alice's car and got in.

"So how was your first day?" She asked me.

"Great! You will never guess who I'm working with."

I told her the whole story of the day and about lunch and what happened right as I was about to leave and face planted in his chest. All she did was giggle

"That is so you Bella. Klutz your way through any situation." She giggled again. "Are you ready to see our new home?" She was bouncing with excitement again.

"Let's go! I'm excited to see what you picked." Knowing Alice it would be the most expensive apartment on the block.

**A/N**

**So I know this really doesn't have a point yet but it will. Just wanted to see what everyone thought about it.**

**Also I know I said I wouldn't do two stories at once but this just popped in my head so I let it out. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. First Date

"Alice!" was all I could say for the longest. I loved the apartment! You could tell that Alice had been working hard on it painting and decorating. All the colors were bright and girly but I actually liked it.

"Alice this place is beautiful! I can't believe you did all this on your own." She had a huge smile on her face.

"So you like it?"

"Oh my gosh Alice I love it!"

"I'm so glad!" She shrieked.

She showed me which room would be mine and she already brought a nights stay for me so I didn't have to go back the hotel to get it.

"Thank you so much for this Alice, you did wonderfully!"

"Thank you, I'm glad that you like it. I was so afraid you would think it was too girly."

"Well it is, but I like it."

"Well good. So you work again tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll be working five days a week until I catch things up then I will drop to four days a week."

"So five days a week with Edward." She had one of those looks in her eyes like she was up to something.

"Whatever you're thinking Alice, don't! Do not interfere."

"I just want to help." She whined

"No, I have to do this on my own. Promise you won't snoop around?"

"You will tell me all the details you get though right?"

"Of course. Why would you even ask?"

"Okay then, I promise I won't snoop."

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem Bella, just don't wait too long. You know I get antsy."

"Believe me I know." We were starting to get ready to turn it in for the night. I was exhausted. I had a long day but it was wonderful.

"Goodnight Alice, love you."

"Goodnight Bells, love you."

That night my dreams were vivid but I couldn't remember them for the life of me. Only one detail was for certain in my dreams that night, Edward Masen was in every one of them.

I went to work excited about getting to see Edward again, although I would never tell him that.

When I walked over to my desk I saw a piece of paper folded addressed in beautiful handwriting to Miss Swan

_Miss Swan, _

_I truly enjoyed having your company yesterday_ _during our lunch and I was hoping you would be interested in doing so again today. I know I asked you yesterday but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I considered it a date._

_Truly yours_

_Edward_

I was sure I was going to hyperventilate. I just knew it. Right when I was about to start freaking out Edward walked in my office and grinned.

"So I see you got my letter." I couldn't say anything just yet. "So would you consider it?"

"I would love to!" My voice went up an octave, and he noticed. He laughed and smiled even bigger.

"Well I can't wait. Have a good day Bella."

"Thank you, you too."

He walked out and back into his office.

Holy crap! I have a date with Edward Masen! I need to call Alice but I'm sure he could here me, I settled for a text.

_You will never believe who I have a lunch date with!_

Before even one minute passed I got my reply

_You're kidding?!_

I just smiled.

_Nope, not at all. I am being completely serious_

_Well I hope you know what this means Bella_. There is no telling

_What?_

_SHOPPING!! You need a new wardrobe for work now :)_

_Ugh! Not today. This weekend though._

_You're on. See you when you get off work. Have a good day :)_

_You too Alice._

I had to admit that even thought we ate lunch yesterday I was really nervous.

Oh I forgot an important detail for Alice

_By the way, he drives a black Vanquish. Bye Alice_

_WHAT?! You're telling me that now? I want to come by...please?_

_NO! It would freak him out. Bye Alice._

_Ugh! Bye Bella._

I knew she would LOVE that little bit of information. She will be so jealous, she has always wanted one.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I left her that note. I was so nervous about it. But she said yes! I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked today. She was wearing a flowy knee length black skirt with a white button up shirt. I might be simple but she looked anything but simple in that outfit.

I can't believe I have a date with her today!

I decided to tell my dad about our date but I couldn't call in fear of her overhearing. So I decided to text him. He would love to hear that I'm meeting people and socializing. He thinks I drown myself in work.

_Guess who has a date today_

After a few moments I got my reply

_Really? With whom?_

_Bella Swan_

_How did you meet?_

_She ran into me in a coffee shop and I thought she was beautiful. I went to work afraid I would never see her again and it turns out she is the partner Jay has been promising me _

_Be careful Edward. She is a coworker you don't want to make it awkward, but I'm happy for you_

_Thanks Dad. I better get back to work. I wanted you to know though._

_Thank you Edward. Let me know how it turns out_

_I will, bye Dad_

_Bye son_

After about three hours of nonstop work, trying to keep myself from thinking about her too much, it was finally time for lunch. I practically ran to her office. I hope she didn't notice.

"Hello." She isn't very observant. She didn't realize I came in, I scared her half to death.

"Oh crap." She put a hand over her heart. "I think I had a heart attack just now."

"That wouldn't do well at all. I would have to pursue this date alone. That's no fun for me." She just looked at me. She had the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen. They were so expressive. Damn, focus Edward! "So are you ready for our date?" I couldn't say it enough. I hope she didn't think it was weird.

"Yeah. Where are we going today?"

She didn't know I had a surprise waiting for her. "I couldn't tell you or it would ruin all the fun."

We got in my car and drove to the piers that overlooks the lake nearby. It was where people kept their yachts. I could tell she was confused.

"What are we doing here?" I smiled

"You will see." I parked the car and walked around to get her door. We walked to one of the larger yachts and I held my hand out for her.

"Are we allowed to be here?"

"Of course we are." She just stood there. "I promise we won't get in trouble. They can't get on to you for getting on your own boat." Her eyes got big

"This is yours?"

"Yes it is. What did you think? That we were sneaking on someone's boat for the fun of it?"

"No! I was just confused is all." She gave me her hand. I was glad she did because she is the clumsiest person I know and she would probably slip and fall straight into the water if I didn't have her.

"Right this way" I led her down to the dinning room where there were two places set.

"You did all this?"

"I wanted to make our first date special." I just smiled at her. I really hope she likes it. I had my chef fix this food especially for her.

"This food is specially made. I hope you like it."

"I love it! It is delicious."

"I'm glad."

"You didn't have to do all this just for me you know."

"I know. But I wanted to do something you would remember."

"I won't be able to forget this. Trust me. Thank you so much Edward."

"It was my pleasure."

We got done eating and I showed her around the yacht. By the time we were done with desert it was time to head back to work.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming with me again today Bella." She blows my mind.

"It was an honor. Thank you, for all of this."

"You are very welcome. Are you ready to head back?" I didn't want to. I wanted to start the boat and go someplace but I knew that wouldn't be wise.

"Yeah sure. I guess we don't have a choice do we?"

"I'm afraid not. But we can do this again any time you like."

I took her back to work and we finished the rest of the day. I decided when it was time to leave I would talk to her again.

"So Bella, do you mind me asking if you have any plans this weekend?" Please say no please say no

"Only during the day on Saturday. Other than that, no. I don't have any plans." YES!

"Would you mind if I picked you up on Saturday evening and took you some place? I was invited to a, ball of sorts. I needed a date and was rather hoping you would join me." Please please please!

"I would love to. Thank you."

"No thank you. Do you need a ride to your home? I wouldn't mind taking you."

"That would be great. Thank you."

I drove her to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"Thank you for everything Edward."

"You are very welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, I turned and walked back to my car.

**A/N**

**So I'm hoping this chapter was a little better. I didn't plan on writing today but this will probably be my only update today. What did you guys think? Please review review review!**


	3. New People, New lies, New Dates

**A/N**

**Okay so only one review, disappointing. But you can make it up to me :):) come on guys, please review! I would have updated this A LOT sooner if I had more reviews.**

**Continuing EPOV**

It took all of me not to turn around, walk back to her, and kiss her as hard as I could. But I couldn't. Today was the first date. I need to wait a little while, maybe third or fourth date and then MAYBE, if she seems to want me to, I can kiss her.

If it were an average girl, she is anything but average, _she _would have probably done it by now. Most women throw themselves at me after five minutes of talking to me. I hate that. I don't see why women would belittle themselves for a man. It is a huge turnoff.

Doesn't matter now. I decided it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow will be another day to work, and another day to see Bella. I smiled to myself and got ready for bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Edward." My secretary, Lauren, told me. I couldn't really stand her. She always tried to get me to ask her on dates.

"Morning." I kept it short, didn't look to her, and walked straight to Bella's office.

"Hello" She said after she saw me walk in. "I had a great time at lunch yesterday. Thank you so much for taking me."

"Thank you for coming. By the way, your secretary will be here today. She won't get in till after lunch, but she will be joining all of us in a "company lunch"." I did air quotes. They thought it was just fantastic if we all ate lunch together a few days a month to get to know each other better.

"Company lunch?"

"Yes. It is their way of forcing us to interact with our department. Every so often, we will have a company lunch. Each department goes somewhere separately with their secretaries and they have eat together. I showed you where our department has lunch, that is where we will continue to go."

"So I meet my secretary during the company lunch?"

I nodded. "You will meet her, Jessica is her name, and only one other person and their secretary. We are the smallest department because we are paid more and we work in the court rooms. Others give us our cases or sort out what cases we will use."

"Oh. That sound interesting I suppose." I gave her a little laugh

"Hardly. We will not see the other guy and his secretary very much. You are my partner therefore we will work together a lot. James, which is his name, works on a different subject matter than we do. He does public work and such, that means he goes into big courtrooms and has a big case. We are private lawyers so we work mainly with the judge and our client in private settings."

"I see." She seemed a little confused.

"It will all make sense later. I promise." She smiled at that. She was definitely confused then. "Would you like to ride with me to the restaurant?"

"Yes thank you." I gave a big smile and walked back to my office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

He had the most amazing crooked smile I have ever seen. It made my breath catch in my throat. I am so lucky to work with him.

Lunch finally rolled around and Edward came to my office.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am." We walked to his car and he opened the passenger door for me. "Thank you." He gave me another gorgeous smile. My heart melted.

"So I am meeting Jessica, my secretary, James, works in the same department as us, and his secretary...What is her name?"

"Angela. She is a very sweet girl. Too sweet to work for James."

"Is he an ass?" He laughed at my choice of words.

"Pretty much. He is known to not be to nice to women. I would suggest that you keep your guard up around him. He will take any chance he gets to be with a woman like you." I blushed when he said that.

"Thanks for the warning."

We arrived and we went to the booth that already had two women there.

"Hello Edward." They both said at the same time and giggled. I could have sworn he rolled his eyes just then.

"Hi" I slid in the other side of the booth and he sat beside me. These booths were very large so they would fit two more people easily.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. James is on his way. He got caught up on the phone with a potential client." Angela sat beside Edward.

"I was going to wait till everyone was here but I will go ahead and start. Everyone this is Bella, my new partner. This is Jessica..." He pointed to one of the women. "Your secretary. Lauren..." He pointed to the other woman beside Jessica. "My secretary and this is Angela, James' secretary."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." They all smiled but Angela was the only one to reach her hand out to shake mine.

"It is nice to meet you too Bella." The other girls snickered a little. I new that I wasn't going to have the best time with my secretary.

"Could you ladies excuse me for a moment?" Angela stood and Edward slid out of the booth to go towards the restroom.

"So you are going out with Edward?" Lauren asked me

"Not technically no. We just went on some dates." Her and Jessica glared at me for a moment but I don't think they meant for me to see.

"Well he normally doesn't date women at the office. I wouldn't even bother if I were you." Jessica said backing Lauren up.

"Oh. Well he asked me actually." I told them truthfully.

"Really? That is nice. It is good to see Edward get out a little." Angela said very sweetly.

"Yeah I guess. I would just be careful though. I think he still has feelings for me. We dated at one point. I'm not sure he got over it." Yeah, I was going to hate _both_ of these girls. I could already tell.

"I thought you just said he didn't date women from the office." Lauren gave me another glare but smiled after.

"Well, he stopped after he went on a date with me. I think after I left him it crushed him and he is scared to fall in love again."

"I don't think he was in love with you Lauren. I don't even remember you dating." Angela said. Lauren let out a full pointed glare at Angela.

"Well, it didn't last an extremely long time. Besides you probably didn't hear about it because I asked him not to tell anyone. He was so excited when we first started dating that he wanted to tell everyone in the entire firm! He was so sweet like that. But I asked him not to that way we could keep our love life private." She gave a smirk towards me. I just smiled back. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to keep me away from Edward.

"He asked me to date him after they broke up. I said no though because I am too close to Lauren to do anything like that to her." Jessica said.

Just then Edward walked back to the table and Angela got up let him slide in, then she did the same.

"Sorry ladies. I had to wash up before we ate." He wasn't really gone more than a minute or two, it just seemed like this conversation lasted a year.

"That is quiet alright Edward." Jessica told him with a huge smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes and faced me. He bowed his head extremely close to mine and whispered in my ear.

"What did they say to you? I hope it wasn't too awful." He leaned up and looked in my eyes for signs of what they mentioned.

"Not that bad. I'll explain later." I whispered back. Only we could hear each other, not even Angela heard us, but it didn't stop Lauren and Jessica from glaring at me full force.

"Hello all! Sorry it took so long. I just booked a client." James walked in and sat beside a giggling Jessica.

"Who might this beautiful woman be?" James extended his hand to me and I felt Edward stiffen sharply.

"This is Bella. She is my partner." Edward told him. It sounded like he was grinding his teeth together.

"Well hello Bella. My name is James. It is a pleasure to meet you." I took the hint from Edward and kept it short.

"Thanks." I didn't even smile at him

"Hi everyone. What can I get you?" Our waiter asked.

We ordered, ate, and paid. Angela already headed back to the firm and Jessica and Lauren were at the register with Edward while I was gathering my things from the booth. I thought James had already left but he was standing behind me.

"So Bella, would you like to go on a date this weekend?"

"Sorry James. I already have plans."

"Really? With whom." I hated it when guys snooped. It was none of James' business who I had plans with.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm not sure that is your business." I knew I was rude but I didn't like the vibe I was getting from James. It made me nervous.

"That's alright. There is always next weekend. Do you have plans then?"

"Yes she does." Edward walked up and put a hand on my lower back. It comforted me that he was here now.

"Well well. I thought you weren't one to date in your department Edward."

"I changed my mind. Excuse us." Edward led me out to his car passed narrowed eyed Jessica and Lauren.

"I should have made plans to eat somewhere else. I knew something like this might happen."

"It's fine. It's a good thing we don't have to see him much."

"Yeah." Edward seemed to be deep in thought and unnerved about something. A moment later his expression changed.

"So what did Lauren and Jessica say to you when I left?"

"Oh nothing big really. Just that you were still in love with Lauren." I giggled. I knew it wasn't true.

"What? Bella please know that I have never dated anyone from the entire firm much less in my department. Besides, I would give either one of them a chance. I don't like women like that."

"Don't worry it's fine. I figured you would. They were just trying to get to me."

"Please don't let them. They aren't worth it. Don't listen to anything they tell you about me."

"I won't. I figured them out pretty quickly after I saw them glare at me for just arriving with you."

"I have tried so hard to get a new secretary. Lauren is awful." He told me

"I'm sure I'll have a blast with Jessica." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that. Angela was going to be your secretary but Lauren said that since the secretaries work together she needed one that would work hard and she insisted Jessica was just the person for that. Of course Jay knew Angela was an extremely hard worker, he just thought they had a problem together and didn't want to make it worse so he moved Angela to James' office since you and I or our secretaries wouldn't work with him much at all."

I hate it when people are like that. "That's ridiculous."

"Very much so. But unfortunately you are stuck with Jessica."

"Yippie!" I said loudly with sarcasm. Edward laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an extremely long Thursday, I got to go home. Jay gave me Friday off since I got a lot of work done.

"Your home early." Alice called to me from her bedroom.

"Yeah. I didn't take any detours on the way home like usual. Hey I have the day off tomorrow, want to do the shopping spree tomorrow and take Saturday off from shopping?"

"Sure. I ordered pizza, it is in the fridge."

Since I was shopping Friday instead of Saturday that meant I could meet Edward early. I decided I would call him and let him know.

"Hello?" Edwards beautiful voice came over the phone.

"Hi Edward. It's Bella."

"Hey!" He sounded really excited, I hope he is.

"I was going to let you know, since Jay gave me the day off tomorrow I moved my Saturday morning plans to tomorrow. We can meet earlier if you want to."

"That would be great actually. I was trying to figure out the small time frame. Thanks."

"Anytime. When do you want to meet?"

"How about 12:00?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay. I'll pick you up then."

"Alright."

"Talk to you soon Bella."

"Not soon enough, but okay." He chuckled. Crap! I can't believe I said that out loud!

"Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

**A/N**

**So there you have it. I will update later, 1918 is my main priority right now but I will update this later. If there is anything you would like to see in this story let me know, there is a good chance I'll put it in here!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	4. Shopping

**A/N**

**This chapter is in EPOV**

**EPOV**

I had to think of the perfect date. I wasn't honestly sure what I wanted to do, just that I wanted to blow her away.

After she called me and told me that she could meet me earlier my heart jumped out of my chest. I was far too anxious for my own good but I didn't care.

I decided to talk to someone that would know what Bella loves, someone who knew her inside and out. Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice? Is Bella with you right now?"

"Who is this?"

"Please don't say anything if Bella is around, Edward." I heard a squeal on the other line

"She isn't here. She just left actually."

"That's great. I need your help. I'm planning a date for her, I have a small idea for something but I need help of what to do before. I can trust you to keep this secret?"

"Of course you can." I paused for a minute thinking if I really could. I decided I should since Bella does.

"Alright. My friend owns a reserve a little way away from here. It has a beautiful trail and an even more beautiful garden. I was going to take her horse back riding after we have dinner at the private restaurant there. I need an idea of what to do before." Again there was a squeal on the line.

"That sounds so perfect! She would love that." She paused for a moment. "She has been talking about wanting to see a ballet for the longest, she just doesn't want to go alone. Perfect chance." I could hear the smile in her voice. "There is one playing Saturday night. It is her favorite."

"Excellent. Thank you so much Alice!"

"You are far more than welcome. I will have her ready for you by twelve o'clock."

"Alright. Again thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye Edward."

"Bye."

After I hung the phone up threw myself off the couch in excitement and accidentally ran in to the coffee table knocking over the lamp and breaking it. I could care less, I could not wait for this day to come. I immediately called the ballet studio and reserved the best tickets they had for their show at the theater.

–

**BPOV**

"Shopping!" Was the first thing I heard when I returned home. "Let's go Bella!"

"I thought we were waiting until tomorrow."

"Nope. We are going to the spa tomorrow. Get dressed and met me in twenty minutes."

Oh boy. I was beyond thrilled.

"Stop whining and humor me." Alice said as if she read my mind. I rolled my eyes and slipped into some jeans and a t-shirt. "Honestly. Bella, you couldn't find anything else? Not even a dressy t-shirt?"

"Let's just get in the car and go." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"We need to get you new outfits for work while we're out." She told me while hitting her hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the music we were playing in her car.

We arrived at a shopping mall to do Alice's dirty work. Luckily, shopping for work wouldn't be too bad. Jay wasn't that strict on what we wore, no jeans, but something a little dressy. That part wouldn't be to bad.

"Let's go in Gap first." Alice called while pulling me towards the door. She instantly picked out a simple black dress that came just above the knees. It wasn't too bad so I didn't complain. What I did complain about was after I had the dress, two skirts, three shirts, and a pair of dress pants...Alice decided to pay for them. (Her family was well off, she didn't mind spending the money, but I didn't like it.)

"Alice, you are not buying all of this. That's ridiculously expensive."

"I don't mind Bella. If I had my way we wouldn't be in a Gap or even a shopping mall." She looked around disgusted. She wanted things like Gucci but she had to make do with what we have in Phoniex.

"Alice, please let me pay you back."

"No. Stop talking about it." She said after the lady handed her her credit card back. "I already paid, no going back." She got the bags and turned to leave.

We went into Hollister next. I got two sweaters, one button up, and two cute jackets to go over three tank tops we bought, well, Alice bought.

When we went in to American Eagle, Alice went crazy with dresses. We found two for work, I'd have to wear one of my jackets over them , and then Alice also bought me two dresses "Just because" as she said it.

After getting several matching sets of bras and panties in Victoria's Secret, we found some more really cute dresses they had in a catalog that could be shipped and delivered the next day. And surprisingly enough, some of the dress covered a lot of your body.

I found one that Alice actually approved of, she demanded I get it. Alice found a dress, it was black and it was called a "convertible" dress because you could move the straps more ways than I really cared to. Alice said that it was like six dresses in one, she also demanded I get it, she thought it would be perfect for my date tomorrow. I agreed and got it as well. After Alice made our purchases, again, we cleared out and headed for shoes.

Alice found a store she loved and we searched for many pairs of shoes. I got three pairs of flats, three pairs of heels, two wedge heels, two flip flops, and one pair of Sperrys. It was ridiculous she made me buy all those heels, I would either kill myself wearing them or not wear them. She claimed I needed them to go with my new outfits. I didn't really care. I would wear my converse or even my new Sperrys for that matter. She wouldn't have that though.

After a few more stops for accessories and some casual wear, we headed back to the apartment. After I got all the receipts out I calculated how much Alice spent on me.

"Alice! You spent over $1000 on me! That is completely nutso! Have you lost your mind?" She just giggled.

"Bella. I told you, don't worry about it."

"Okay maybe if it was just $20 here and there but _over_ $1000. How can I not worry about that?" Alice walked over to me and put my face in her hands.

"Shut up. You're my sister, I'd do much more than that for you. I love you." She handed me all the bags. "Now, shut your mouth, take these bags, and go be okay with it." She said trying to keep the smile off her face. I just rolled my eyes and took my bags, 20 to be exact, and put them on my bed.

"She is nutso." I murmured to myself.

"I heard that." Alice shouted from the kitchen. I just smiled to myself.

After a very long day of shopping with Alice, and I do mean day, we spent six hours shopping!!, I decided to take an extremely hot dim lit bubble bath to calm my nerves. I had just gotten in the water and sat my cell phone aside when it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella." Edward's beautiful voice came over the line.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late?" I asked him after I saw the time on my phone, 11:30.

"Did I wake you?"

"No not at all." He paused a moment then chuckled.

"Are you in a bathroom?" I laughed too.

"I am. I'm in a bubble bath." I said still giggling.

"Oh." His voice got deeper and he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No you're fine, really. I just got in the water when you called." His line was silent except for the heavy breathing I could hear. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat again. "So what did you do today?"

"Shopping with Alice." I said in a monotone voice that he laughed at.

"I thought that was tomorrow?"

"Nope. The spa is tomorrow." I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Sounds like fun."

"Doubt it will be. Unless there are massages, I could go for one of those right now."

"What kind of massage?" He asked, his voice got lower again.

"What do you mean?"

"Back massage, legs, hands?"

"Full body. My entire body has been so tense lately."

"What if I offered?" He asked. I thought about that for a moment. Edward Masen, the most gorgeous man, rubbing my body...I didn't have to go any further than that.

"Sounds like a deal." I said with a laugh.

"What do I get out of this?" He asked, his voice getting husky.

"What would you like?"

"Hm. Let me think on it, I'll get back to you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't forget."

"Oh I won't. Have fun in your bath."

"Alright. Have fun...doing whatever you're doing." He laughed.

"I will. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and squealed as quietly as possible. This man already had a hold on me and he didn't even know it.

After I got out, Alice told me she made plans for lunch and then we would hit the spa after that. I agreed and we headed off to bed.

My dreams that night consisted of Edward Masen.

**A/N**

**So the story will continue to the spa and then the date in the next chapter. I would really kill for some reviews guys, please :( I'm really discouraged about this story not getting many hits. Some of the outfits that Alice bought Bella will be on my profile, check them out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. How Did You Know

**A/N**

**So, I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry! Here is an update though :) Still BPOV**

I woke the next morning to a tiny and hyper Alice jumping on my bed.

"Get up, get up, get up! There's coffee in the kitchen." Alice said still jumping.

"Mmf." I grumbled. I don't even know what the word was supposed to be. Before I knew it I lay there with an extremely cold breeze blowing all over me. I looked up to see Alice with the quilt in her hands.

"Give it back!" I whined like a three year old.

"Nope. Now get up." She said picking up a pillow and hitting me with it.

"Ugh fine!" I said jumping up and immediately going for the coffee.

"So this morning, I made you breakfast. Our appointment is at nine, it's eight now so we will need to hurry" I just grunted in response.

She sat me down and put a plate of eggs, bacon, gravy and a biscuit in front of me, I drooled a little and started digging in only pausing to drink some coffee.

"Pig." Alice said smirking as she went to change out of her pajamas.

I got done eating, got dressed and it was already time to leave. We arrived at the spa ten minutes early. There was a woman at the desk that asked for our names.

"Alice Brandon, Bella Swan." Alice told her, she marked our names off and led us to a back room.

"Enjoy." The lady told us and walked back up front.

"VIP rooms Alice? Honestly?" I asked her slightly frustrated, but I expected it.

"My treat. Stop complaining." Two women came in and escorted us to the back massaged chairs to do our pedicures in. Once we got our toes done they started on our fingers, french tips.

"Follow me please." One woman said leading us while the other walked behind us. The room was quiet large and with many doors so I really had no clue where I was going. "Here we are. Have a seat." The women told us. We got facials and walked to yet another room. "Your nails are dry, they will be fine. Just relax and we will get you in twenty minutes." The lady, Andrea was her name, told us as she sat us in a steam room.

"I can't breath in this damn thing." I said grumpily.

"Bella, just try to enjoy this, please." She asked me with her eyes closed and her head leaning against the wall.

"Fine."

Andrea came back to get us and checked our nails just in case, we were fine so she led us to the front to pay. Alice gave the lady her credit card and we were off to the salon to get hair and makeup done.

Alice got her hair trimmed, ridiculous since it was so short, and then styled. I got mine washed, cut, and styled. They curled my hair in barrel curls and pulled up a small part in front of my face and pulled it back keeping it in place with a diamond broach that Alice bought me.

"Thank you for your assistance Jeorgeabinna." (Gee-orge-a-bin-a)Alice stated after hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Any time Alice." He spoke back with a slight french accent. We left and Alice was racing home to get me dressed. We didn't have time to eat so we skipped lunch, I figured Edward and I would get lunch somewhere anyway.

"Hurry Bella. You don't want to be late." Alice said while pushing me through the door to her bedroom. "Put this on." I grabbed the dress and put it on and walked back to her. "Gorgeous! Let me do some minor touch ups on your makeup and then you are done."

She added very light blush and a smoky gray eyeshadow. "Perfect!" Alice exclaimed dragging me to a mirror. I stood there for a moment looking at the person in front of me. She looked nice.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Alice shouted even though she was right beside me. She skipped to the door and jerked it open. "Hi Edward!" I heard Alice say ecstatically. I was putting in my earrings, then I would join them.

"Hello. It's been quiet some time since I've seen you."

"Come in." I heard some shuffling as I put in my first earring. "Bella won't be long. Have a seat." I could just imagine her bouncing up and down in front of him smiling like an idiot. I finally got my last earring in, they were huge chandelier earrings. I straightened my dress and walked towards the living room where I heard quiet conversation.

As soon as I stepped in the room they both turned to look at me, Edward's mouth fell open. I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped my lips and the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

"You two have fun now. Stay out as late as you want and be safe." Alice said shoving us out the door.

"Well she must be excited." I said sarcastically earning a chuckle from Edward.

"I cannot thank you enough for being with me today." He said wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me towards the parking deck.

"Thank you for picking me up." I added long after he had thanked me. I couldn't help it, I couldn't think straight when he looked at me the way he did.

"It wasn't a problem in the least. Are you hungry?" He asked me while giving me that look again.

"Yes, very much so." He opened his car door for me and I slid in. He entered the car, cranked it, then looked to me.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella." Looking at me through his eyelashes. "More beautiful than any amount of words." God I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to throw myself at him, but that would look desperate.

Finally after moments of just staring at him, I responded. "Thanks." Can you be anymore lame Bella? I scolded myself. A stupid smile spread across my face when he beamed at me.

"Do you like Italian?"

"I do."

"Excellent. Are you ready?" He checked to make sure I was buckled then backed out and headed for the road. He turned and smiled at me then continued his gaze at the road. Within fifteen minutes we arrived to a little Italian restaurant. He came over and opened my door, offering his hand for me which I gladly accepted.

Once I was safely out of the car he didn't let go, he laced his fingers between mine and I'm sure my heart was about to beat out of my chest. How child like, being thrilled by merely holding hands.

"Reservations for Masen." Edward told a hostess who was shamelessly staring at him. My grip on his hand tightened as I glared at the girl. I saw him pull both of his lips in his mouth and him trying to pass a cough for a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to him since the hostess was still ahead of us.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." I said all too loudly causing the hostess to turn and stare along with other people eating and causing Edward to snicker behind me.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stayed close behind me, I could feel his breath against my neck. I stuttered for a moment before a coherent word was spoken.

"Hm?" I asked, confused of what he had just said. I was lost within my own world that held only Edward and I.

"Here is your table." The hostess said, still staring at Edward, I noticed the extra shake in her hips. I glared at the girl again.

"I asked if you were jealous." Edward said breaking me out of my angry stare at the girl.

"Uh...maybe." He just smiled and pulled the chair out for me as I blushed furiously. He scooted my chair in and leaned into my ear.

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered while his lips brushed against my ear. "If it had been you, I would be jealous too." He stated then sat in his own chair in front of me as our waiter came out, thank God it wasn't another girl. He came and stood next to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What can I get for you, sexy." Did he really just say that to me?

"Excuse me?" I asked him slightly taken aback.

"I'm sure there's things I can do for you that this guy won't ever be able to do to someone like you. What do you say?" I stared at him my mouth wide open in shock. I didn't even notice Edward get up until he was pulling me to my feet.

"Were leaving." He stated to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closely to him.

"Afraid of competition?" The waiter asked before we even took two steps. Edward and I stopped abruptly and looked back at the perv, I could have sworn I heard Edward growl.

"There is no competition." I stated angrily.

"Oh, have you not test driven him yet? I would let you any time you wanted." I marched over to him, after struggling to free myself from Edward, and slapped him as hard as I could across his face.

I turned on my heel and headed for the door. Edward caught up and wrapped his arm around me again.

"I'm calling the manager. I got his name from his tag. You could file this as harassment." Edward told me while leading me to his car.

"No. I don't want to do that. He didn't touch me. He was just disgusting. I don't think that would help my case any." I stated while Edward smiled but it fell again.

"I told you I would be jealous too." He said not meeting my eyes.

"I'm glad, it shows you care." We reached his car and he turned me to face him pressing me against his car and staring deeply into my eyes. I felt my breath hitch as he leaned in closer, his entire body was firmly pressed to mine.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here." He told me as his head dropped. Was he serious? He couldn't have possibly known that would happen.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that ass would be the way he was." He looked back into my eyes.

"But now you haven't eaten."

"Well lets go to McDonalds." I said with a smile on my face hoping to cheer him up a little, it worked apparently, he let out a chuckle.

"You're incredible. You know that?" He whispered as his lips brushed against my ear again. My breathing picked up and I know he noticed from the smirk that over took his lips.

"Come on." He said as he opened the door and lifted his body from mine. I couldn't help but whimper at the loss.

We did go to McDonalds. He was very reluctant but I would prefer this to an $80 meal anyway.

"We have a few more stops." He told me while he cranked his car and took my hand in his again, and like before, a smile spread across my face.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he were headed to a street I wasn't familiar with. After a moment of glancing I suddenly realized where we were. Dead ahead of us was the Paramount Theatre. I gasped loudly and Edward smiled.

"I take it you know what were doing today?" He asked me and I nodded. I've always wanted to see this ballet, and now I was going to.

"Edward." I whispered out. He turned towards me as he parked his car.

"Yes?"

"How did you know?"

"That's not relevant." He said smiling. He came and opened my door and lead me to the theatre and handed the lady our tickets. We sat in our seats and waited, hand in hand, for the show to begin.

**A/N**

**So I needed to stop there. I will try to update again today and finish the date. The date will be finished in EPOV. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. I Will Never Forget

**A/N**

**Nothing to say really. Just, here you go. Please review after!**

This girl blew my mind. Just when I thought I had figured her out she would do something that I would never have guessed. Her knee was bouncing slightly in anticipation for the show.

"It will start in a few minutes." I whispered as I placed my hand on her bouncing knee to cease it's action. I noticed her breathing pick up and I couldn't help but smile.

The Russian Ballet was doing Cinderella. They were touring and this was one of their stops. I couldn't believe how beautiful it really was, I thought I might have gotten bored, but I didn't. It wasn't long until I realized that my hand was mid thigh on Bella's leg. I quickly put my hands in my lap and tried to focus on the show that was being performed.

"So am I still getting that massage?" Bella leaned over and whispered. I thought she would have forgotten about it by now.

"I told you I would give you one." I told her but kept my eyes on the show.

We were in my car driving to our next destination as soon as the show was over. Once we arrived Bella's mouth dropped.

"It's so beautiful!" She whispered out as she opened the door and stood by the car staring at the scenery.

"I'm glad you think so."

I took Bella to my friends restaurant. Everything has a Japanese theme so there were ponds with bridges, statues and all sorts of beautiful things in the gardens.

"Come on, I have something for us inside."

"Won't we get in trouble? Their closed aren't they?" She asked worriedly as I pulled her to the door gently.

"Not when the owner is your best friend." I smiled at her.

Once we were inside, the only lights on were the lanterns hanging along the ceiling. I led her to the low table and sat her on one of the cushions on the floor.

"Here." I put a strawberry to her lips.

"Strawberries aren't Japanese." She giggled after she took a bite.

"Maybe not. But I have a few things set up for you." I got the rest of the food that was in a basket by the table. There was a wide assortment of fruits, some small cakes and for the Japanese feel, fortune cookies, I chuckled a little at the last bit of desert. "Here." I handed her the plate of fruits.

"These are my favorites."

"I know." I smirked.

"How?"

"Let's just say I do my research." After a few bites of her fruits, I handed her two different mini cakes.

"These are delicious."

"It's part of the desert here at this restaurant. My friend put it on the menu for me."

"What's his name?"

"Jasper. I've known him since I was born. We grew up together, went to school and college together."

"It's nice you've kept in touch. How old is he?"

"Same age as me, Twenty-four." I had an interesting idea, maybe it would work. "How old is Alice?"

"Twenty-three."

"Hm. What would you say to having them meet?"

"That would be a great idea. I want her to meet someone wonderful. She deserves to be happy."

"And what about you? Are you happy?" I eyed her carefully.

"The happiest I've ever been." She blushed and my heart fluttered.

"Me too." I grabbed her hand. "Come on." I walked her outside back into the garden. When we stepped onto one of the bridge, as planned, all the lights came on. The lights in the trees, the lights in the ponds and on the fountains, all of them.

"Edward." She whispered no louder than a sigh.

"This is my favorite time to come here." I laced my fingers with hers. "There's more, look." I pointed to the waiting solid white horse that was just one bridge away. "Alice told me you've never ridden a horse before, so I thought you might be a little frightened and I hope you aren't opposed to riding with me."

"Not at all. I would rather." Once we got to the horse I helped her up into the saddle. "Where do you sit?" She asked noticing there wasn't anymore room on the saddle.

"Right here." I patted a spot of the horses back behind her.

"Won't you fall off?"

"Probably not." I smiled at her. I had gotten her to change clothes once we had entered the restaurant for this particular purpose. Riding a horse in a dress wasn't a good idea.

I jumped onto the horse and Bella grabbed both of my hands wrapping them around her waist. "Hold on to me." She whispered into my ear, it caused me to shudder slightly. She paused and giggled. "How do we get this thing moving?" I laughed at her choice of words.

"You might want to grab the reigns first." She did and then I clicked my tongue causing the horse to start walking.

"Which way?"

"It doesn't matter. There is an open field that way." I pointed to the right. She nodded and pulled the reigns to the right.

"I'm not sure I like driving." She told me and I held back a laugh.

"You don't have to. I just didn't want you to have to sit uncomfortably."

"Trade me?" I nodded. "How do I make it stop?" I laughed and grabbed the reigns from her hands and pulled back.

"Like that." I told her smiling. She started to swing her leg off. "Hang on." I said placing my hand on her leg to keep her from jumping. "I don't want you to fall. Here, just scoot back a little and I'll swing my leg over. All you will have to do is scoot back." She nodded and sat at the very back of the saddle. Once I plopped in the saddle she lost her balance and slid down causing her to be fully pressed against me. Both of our breathing picked up and neither of us said a word for a while.

"S...sorry." She said trying to scoot back.

"It's fine." I said holding on to her leg. "It will keep you from falling off the horse." I turned my head back so I could see her. She nodded. "Are you ready?" Again she nodded but added a smile.

The horse started walking again, and after about five minutes I turned my head back to Bella. "You want to go faster?" Her arms tightened around my side forcing her even closer to me.

"Alright."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I do." I smiled and turned my head back. I kicked the horse and he started to trot.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Hold on." I kicked the horse again and he started a slow gallop. I couldn't help but smile, I loved feeling like this. I heard Bella laughing and it only thrilled me more that I was sharing this with her. I kicked the horse again and he took off at his fastest gallop. Again Bella's arms tightened but her laughing didn't stop. "Still okay?" I asked loudly, since the wind was whipping past us it was hard to hear. She nodded against my back and I slowed the horse down.

"That was amazing." Bella whispered as the horse came to a stop.

"I'm glad you think so." I turned back and smiled. I brought my leg over and hopped off. I offered my hand to Bella and when she jumped her foot caught on the stirrup causing her to fall forward quickly. I caught her but the force of her falling body, even though she was small, caused me to fall back too. She landed on top of me and we both burst out laughing. Neither of us realized the position we were in for a moment, when we did we fell silent.

I looked down to her awaiting eyes, they were sparkling and she had a slight blush across her cheeks.

"May I?" I asked as I leaned forward. I needed to ask, I wanted to be sure she was alright with it. She nodded and we both stopped breathing as our lips finally met.

The feel of her lips was more than I could have imagined. They were soft and warm and slightly plump. Our lips fit so perfectly together, they moved at the exact same time...it was unreal. I could never explain the way I felt with those too few minutes that passed as her lips connected to mine.

When I pulled back I gazed into her eyes. The look she was giving me was something I never wanted to forget, again, it is something I can't explain.

She smiled up at me and I pressed my lips softly to hers once more. I didn't want to, but I had to pull away after a few moments.

Neither of us wanted to speak, we didn't want to break the connection that was passing through us at that moment.

It could have been years that passed and I wouldn't have noticed anything but Bella, but all too soon it was midnight.

"Thank you so much for this Edward. It was all so perfect." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. Very much." I leaned my forehead against hers softly and stared into her eyes.

"I guess I should get you home?" I asked even though I didn't want her to leave.

"That would probably be a good idea. I don't know how long Alice will wait before she starts searching for us." I chuckled and took her hand in my and led her back to my car. "You still owe me that massage." Bella said smirking.

"Don't worry. You'll get one." I smirked at her and she blushed.

We drove back to her and Alice's apartment and I saw the lights four floors up were on. I'm sure Alice would bombard Bella with questions.

"I can't tell you how much tonight meant to me." Bella told me as she turned her head to look into my eyes.

"I only hope it meant as much to you as it did me." I replied. I got out of the car and opened her door taking her hand in mine when she was out.

I walked her to her apartment door and she blushed as we stood outside it.

I leaned in close to her ear. "Goodnight Bella. Sleep well." Her breathing picked up and I smiled at the reaction I had on her.

"G'night." She gasped out causing my smile to widen. I gently kissed her lips and squeezed her hand one last time before I turned to walk away. Once I was close to the corner I turned over my shoulder and winked causing her to blush.

Tonight was a night I will never forget, even if I lived 108 years.

**A/N**

**So I had to throw in the vampire Edwards real age...I thought it was funny. Hope some of you caught that :) No he isn't a vampire...it was just something random. So I hope you guys like it :):):) PLEASE let me know what you think!!!!!! **


	7. James

**A/N**

**It has been a while since I updated so here you go. This story is hard for me to write, it's difficult and I'm not sure why. That's why there aren't many updates. But I'm not giving up. So, no more waiting.**

I drove like a maniac on my way home. I was euphoric and my mood couldn't be broken by anything...anything except who was standing outside my house.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at him.

"I just want you to know that Jay found out about you and Bella. I thought you should hear it before you go into work in the morning." James said smirking at me.

"You mean that Jay found out because you told him, correct?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Now Eddie, hasn't anyone ever told you not to assume things?" He countered.

"You can leave now James." He pulled himself of the wall he was leaning against and came face to face with me.

"I want her, I'm not giving up until I get her." With that he got in his car and drove off leaving me no time to say any more.

I walked upstairs and slammed my door shut once I was inside. I threw my keys at the table and stormed into my room. If I got fired, which I shouldn't, but if I did, I would be sure James was next.

When I got to work the next morning James pulled me to his office and I noticed James had a cocky expression on his face.

"Have a seat." Jay told me as he sat behind his desk. "Now, I am assuming, of course, that what I've heard is correct?"

"That depends, what did you hear?" I asked as I sat down.

"You and Bella. You are dating now correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Get to work." I looked at Jay after he said that. "What?" He asked.

"You aren't firing me?"

"Are you kidding? And lose one of my best workers? No way in hell! I was just pulling you in here so James would get off my back. He has been complaining every day for two weeks now. Besides, there isn't a rule that states you can't date people within your division."

I looked at Jay in disbelief. I was more than relieved in what he was saying to me. He just pulled me in here so James would shut up. That's all.

"And Bella?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"She still keeps her job?" My worry coming back.

"Of course Edward. We've made even more money since she became your partner and with the two of you together you are unstoppable in the courtroom." Jay smacked me on the shoulder. "The only thing is if something happens between the two of you, and you end what you have, you better not bring that in the office." I nodded to Jay and he smiled. "Good day then."

"Good day to you too sir." I shook his hand and walked out of the door. James was standing by looking intently into my face. I just ignored him and walked into my office. Not moments later did Lauren come into my office with a paper.

"This is for you Edward." Lauren smiled seductively, or at least she tried to be seductive, she just looked like a pig in pain.

"Thanks." I grimaced at her but it was supposed to be a smile.

Bella and I had a new case. The girls name was Victoria. She was filing a suit against a man she dated, he beat and raped her and wants to get a restraining order and hopefully lock him up. We won't find out his name until we meet with her.

"Morning." I said as I walked into Bella's office.

"Morning." She turned and smiled to me.

"Did you see our new case?"

"I did. What day would be good for you?" She asked me.

"I can meet her today, I'm not really busy. What about you?" She shook her head at my question.

"I'll call her. What about meeting her for lunch?"

"Sounds good." I smiled widely at her and she grinned back. "You look beautiful today, as you always do." She blushed at my statement. I walked to her and rubbed my fingers along her cheek. I kissed her softly once and then returned to my office.

–

Lunch was only an hour away. Bella had called Victoria and she agreed to meet us, we were going to a new restaurant that had just opened up. I mentioned to Jay that Bella and I might be gone for the rest of the day while working on the case and he happily accepted it.

I was about to fill out a few more papers that we were bringing with us when I heard odd noises coming from Bella's office. I got up and looked through my door to see Bella's blinds shut. I walked the few steps to her door and opened it. I saw James facing Bella with his hand over her mouth as she was backed into a corner, things were scattered all across the floor.

I quickly made my way to them and shoved him as hard as I could into the wall and placed my hand around his throat. I knew I couldn't hit him at work, I would lose my job then.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled through my gritted teeth. James just looked at me with a somewhat smug look. "Don't you dare ever even _think _about touching her again or I will rip your arms from your body to be sure you never will again. Am I clear?" I said in a deep voice, it was laced with hatred.

James pulled out of my grip, only because I loosened it, and walked out of the room. I turned immediately to Bella to be sure she was alright.

"Did he hurt you?" I quickly closed the distance between us and took her face in my hands gently.

"No. I just couldn't get away." Her eyes didn't meet mine.

"Did he touch you?"

"Not really. He tried, I kneed him. He tried to gripe onto the desk but fell and pulled off the papers instead. I tried to run around him to the door but he grabbed my ankle and I fell pulling down some things from my desk too."

"I heard. That's what made me come in here." I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She was shaking slightly but not as bad as I expected. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I drove us to the new restaurant and pulled into a parking spot. I got out and opened the door for Bella. We quickly found the girl we were supposed to meet, it was hard to miss her. She had hair the color of fire, literally.

"Hello." She said shyly. "I'm Victoria." She stuck her hand out to shake my hand and I obliged. When she stuck her hand out for Bella, Bella pushed it away and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright." Bella cooed and the girl immediately started crying. It was strange how women could always tell when another woman was upset and needed consoling. "We're here to help you. We will win this, we will do everything we can to be sure we do." Bella pulled back slightly and Victoria smiled at her. She wiped her eyes and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said, her eyes averted to the ground.

"Don't be." I said gently. "Come on." I pulled the two women to the hostess. "Three." I said simply. The girl nodded and took us to our seats. After ordering our drinks and food I turned to Victoria. "Now. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I moved here a year ago. I came here with my boyfriend at the time. I was actually from Canada. Once we moved here, things were great. He was kind and looked out for me, I thought I had everything set for me. I had a job as a writer and he actually became a lawyer believe it or not. After a year of dating...that's when he started to show a temper. Just recently. I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to think anything of it. It getting really bad, he started drinking and, that's when he started hitting me. One night he came home drunk, he had lipstick stains all over him. I accused him of sleeping with another woman, he yelled and hit me. He started to caress my body. I told him no, I didn't want to be with him anymore and that I was leaving. He wasn't having that. He grabbed my arms, tied me to the bed and beat and rapped me." She held her hands out and you could see the marks on her wrists that the ropes left. "I told you he was a lawyer, that's why I'm so afraid. He works for one of the best law firms in the city." I looked to her and then to Bella who had the same expression as I'm sure I wore.

"Can you tell us his name?" Bella asked softly.

"James."


	8. I Hope There Is Never An Ending

**A/N**

**So I'm at home and sick. It's a beautiful day out and I'm stuck in bed. On the plus side, you guys get another update :) This chapter is dedicated to pour etre je. You dedicated an entire story to me, this is the least I can do...and there will be more to come :)**

Bella and I looked at each other with wide eyes, the same expression written on both our faces.

"Did...did you say James?" I asked her, I wanted to be sure she said it and not that Bella and I just thought she did. Victoria nodded and her head dropped.

"I fought with myself about this. I'm so afraid of what he will do when he finds out I'm taking him to court. This only happened two days ago." She admitted and I saw her eyes watering again. Bella, sitting in the booth next to Victoria, scooted over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright. We can get this settled. You moved didn't you?" Bella asked softly.

"I did."

"Does he know where you live?" I asked her.

"No. No one does. Not even my family from back home."

"Good. That will help keep you safe. Now, you said you told him no correct?" I wanted to get facts straight.

"Yes. When he started touching me I told him to stop, that I didn't want anything to do with him and I was leaving. He told me I didn't have a choice and that's when he tied me up. I kept yelling no, over and over. He eventually covered my mouth and once he was done with me...he left, leaving me tied up and having to struggle to get untied." The girl admitted.

I've only had one case like this before. It makes me sick knowing creeps like James run free. Cases like this are actually the reason I became a lawyer, I want to lock them up so they can't prey on other women.

After several notes and many conversations, Bella and I gathered what we needed to win the case. What happened earlier this morning with James and Bella would also help win the case.

Bella and I spent three hours in the restaurant with Victoria. Once she had left we spent another two hours figuring out how to present our case.

"Do you think we will win this?" Bella asked as I drove her to her apartment.

"I know we will." I stated with every ounce of confidence I had.

We arrived at her and Alice's apartment only minutes later. I shut off the car and opened Bella's door for her.

"Alice's car isn't here." Bella told me as we walked through the parking deck. "She didn't tell me she was going out tonight."

"It was probably a last minute deal." I assured her.

Bella stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. There on the living room coffee table sat a note.

"It's from Alice." Bella said as she handed me the note.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I didn't call, I had a lot on my mind. I left my share of the payment for the apartment that's due this week on top of the fridge. I'll be home Monday, call if you need me, I'm at home with Emmett._

_Love you,_

_Alice_

"Who is Emmett?" I spoke loudly, she was in the kitchen.

"That's Alice's brother. They live back in Forks." She said from a different room.

"Oh. I never knew she had a brother."

"Yeah." She walked back into the living room. "Alice moved here with me when I moved but Emmett stayed. The three of us have always been really close." For some unsure reason jealousy flared. "He stayed because he was dating some girl, I never got to meet her because I moved shortly after their first date." The jealousy died instantly. "Have a seat." Bella told me as she walked into another room, she entered the living room again in shorts and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked me as she entered the kitchen again.

"No thank you." A question suddenly popped in my head. "So you're staying here alone?"

"I don't really want to." She came back into the room and sat across from me. "But I don't really have a choice." She said as she turned on the T.V.

"Sure you do. You can stay at my house until Alice gets back." She turned to look at me and a blush flushed her cheeks. "Only if you want to." I added.

"I don't want to inflict any problems on you." She told me as she turned back to the T.V.

"There wouldn't be any problems at all. Please?" I didn't really want Bella to be alone here for a week, the idea bothered me. She should have someone with her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she met my gaze once again.

"Positive." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand with me. "Why don't you go get a few of your things?" She nodded and pulled me with her into her room.

"Are you sure this won't be a problem?" She asked me again as she ducked into her closet, I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me.

"It's fine Bella." I assured her.

"Thank you." She walked to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist. "I really didn't want to be here alone. I hate staying by myself." I pulled her chin up so she was looking in my eyes.

"You will never have to again if you choose not to. You will always have a place to stay if you need one." I promised her. I bent my head down to press my lips to hers for a soft kiss. "Are you ready?" She nodded her head and I grabbed her hand while leading her out. Once out the door I grabbed her bag from her and carried it to the car while keeping my other arm around her.

We arrived back to my house and I settled Bella into the guest room. After an hour of her arranging things for that week I made us supper.

"I didn't know you could cook." I heard Bella say through her mouth full of food. I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry." She said as her cheeks flushed.

"Don't be. My mom taught me when I was a child."

"Where is she now?"

"She still lives in Chicago." I told her.

"And your father?" She asked.

"Oh. Uh, he died a few years ago." Her cheeks flushed even brighter and I didn't realize she got up until she was kneeling in front of me with her arms wrapped around my waist awkwardly, the table was in the way.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Her voice was laced with sincerity.

"It's fine." I told her honestly as I pulled her off the floor. "It was years ago." I brushed my hand across her cheek and her head fell. "Bella it's fine. I promise. My father and I were never close and even though his death hurt, it didn't hurt as much as it could have." She nodded but I knew she still felt bad about what she said even though she had no reason to. She didn't know.

After supper was over she and I sat in the living room and talked more about random things. We talked about her family, life back home, my life back home, old friends, anything we could come up with.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until the clock in the room struck twelve ringing it's normal chime. I looked through the dark room and saw Bella only inches away sleeping. A smile spread across my face as I watched her, she was beyond beautiful.

I sat up and pulled her gently into my arms. I carried her into the guest room and tucked her in her bed. I sat next to her for a moment watching her sleep peacefully. I knew in that moment that I wanted nothing more than to see this every day of my life. To wake up in the middle of the night and see this loving, selfless, amazing, and wonderful woman next to me. The feelings I have when I'm with her is something I never thought could exist. It's like something that was only real in stories, and if this is just a story, I hope there is never an ending.

**A/N**

**It's a bit short, but you guys deserved an update, I've been getting wonderful reviews! Thank you so much to my beta, you are amazing! Love you guys, don't forget to review to let me know what you think :)**


	9. We Had To Win This Case

**A/N**

**So this chapter is specifically dedicated to Azalea, for not only being a fantastic beta, but for the new friendship that has grown because of her being my beta, thank you so much for all your hard work!**

**Now, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. It won't be this long of a wait again, I promise!! And if I do, PM me and tell me I better get my butt in gear and I shall do just that :)**

The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee. I put on my pajama bottoms and walked into the kitchen to find Bella standing over the stove. She hadn't heard me enter the room and when I pulled the chair from under the table she jumped and a squeal escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." I said as I walked closer to her instead of sitting.

"It's fine. I just didn't hear you come in." A faint pink filled her cheeks. "I hope you don't mind." She pointed to the stove where a skillet held eggs, a pot had gravy, waffles were being cooked in the waffle iron while biscuits were in the oven. "I was going to make bacon too, I just needed to finish the eggs."

"Thank you very much." I told her as I kissed her forehead gently. "You really didn't have to cook." I told her, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"I know. But you offered me somewhere to stay and you carried me to bed last night, it was the very least I could do."

After only ten more minutes, we were both sitting in the dinning room with our plates of delicious food.

"I didn't know you were this good of a cook." I said after I swallowed my mouthful of eggs and gravy.

"I had to learn when I lived with my father. He was just as bad as my mother in the kitchen." She giggled and a smile spread across my face.

"So your father, he still lives in Forks?" I asked her.

"He does. My mother still lives in Florida too, still with her husband." She had told me about her childhood and her parents divorcing, but she didn't say much about anything recent.

I took a sip of my coffee and smiled at her. Just being near her made my mood lift ten fold. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle her going back home, I didn't want her to. I wanted her to never leave me again.

"What are you concentrating on?" Bella's question stopped my thoughts. I decided to be honest...somewhat.

"You." I smiled and she blushed while taking another bite of her food.

"I've never seen anyone do that before." Bella said as she pointed to my eggs with gravy poured on top.

"I'm not surprised." I chuckled. "My mother got me addicted. When I was a child, I saw her do it to her eggs and told her she was disgusting." I smiled at the memory. "She stuck her fork out to me to offer the bite she was about to take. I frowned and opened my mouth letting her feed me the bite. I stood and got the gravy and poured it over my own eggs while my mother smirked at me. Since then, any time I have scrambled eggs and gravy is near by, I pour it on top." I smiled and scooped up a small bite offering it to her. She scrunched her nose but opened her mouth allowing me to feed her. Once she chewed it up she smiled. Her hand reached for the gravy bowl and poured the gravy over her own eggs causing me to laugh. "Better than you thought?" I asked with a cocky tone in my voice causing her to blush.

"Yes." She answered simply as she took a bite of her gravy topped eggs.

After breakfast, I allowed her to take a shower first. I wanted her to be able to use all the hot water she wanted.

Her shower didn't last but ten minutes. I shut off the t.v. and entered my room once she was out of the guest shower and entered my own. My shower lasted the same amount of time and I was quickly dressed and ready for work. Today we were going to work on Victoria's case which would take up our whole day as we would have to get as much evidence and information as possible.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I entered the living room again. She beamed at me and nodded. We walked hand in hand to my car. I opened her door for her and then walked around to my side, I started the engine and we were heading quickly to the office. Upon our arrival, James was standing outside smirking as he watched me help Bella out of my car.

"So Jenks didn't fire you yet huh?" James asked angrily. Bella and I ignored him, walked right by and entered the building. I faintly heard James growl and I smiled to myself.

"Edward, Bella! Victoria is coming by today, I set a meeting for her with you two. She will be by around two this afternoon." Jay, our boss, told us.

"Thank you, sir." I told him as Bella and I came to a halt in front of him. He eyed us both and his gaze fell to our hands that were linked together. A smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"You two have a nice day." Jay told us as he walked passed us. Bella smiled as she entered her office and I to mine. She had to get a few of her things together before we could even start planning.

"Sir?" Lauren entered my office."Is there anything you need?" I couldn't fail but to notice her trying to be seductive.

"No." I answered shortly but still tried to be polite. But since you don't seem to have enough work..." I picked up a huge stack of papers and walked to her, I placed them in her arms, they reached to her collarbone. "You could file these." I finished my sentence. I saw a hint of frustration in her eyes but it disappeared and she smiled.

"Anything for you Edward." She stated and walked out the room. I shivered and stuck my tongue out in a disgusted face. I snapped my tongue back in my mouth when I heard that familiar giggle right by my door.

"What was the face for?" Bella asked as she walked to my desk, she placed a few papers, pictures, and folders down on my desk.

"Nothing." I said as I pulled a chair out for her. I didn't want her to know that Lauren was hitting on me...again. It's only gotten worse since Bella and I were called out by James. Jessica has gotten worse too.

"Was it Jessica or Lauren this time?" Bella asked, she could see right through me.

"Lauren." I answered as I shivered again causing her to laugh.

"I'm glad to see that you are so repulsed by the idea." Bella told me as she laughed again. I pulled her into my arms.

"You have no idea." I kissed her lips softly then gently pushed the tops of her shoulders so she would sit in the chair. I wasn't one to be intimate in public. Small kisses and holding each other was as far as it got. Especially at work. So many things could be stirred up around here, she and I both agreed that our personal life should be left out of work.

Bella and I started to plan a strategy to win the case for Victoria while we looked through old letters James had written to her, pictures of injuries, papers, and all sorts of other things. It wasn't long until lunch flew by and Victoria was sitting in front of us.

"So, why is it you wanted to set up an appointment today?" I asked her as she looked down at her hands nervously.

"I just wanted to check on the progress of the case. I want to do this as soon as possible, before I lose my nerve." She admitted.

"We will work as quickly as we can. I assure you. This case should only take about two more weeks and then we should be in court." Bella told her comfortingly. "During these few weeks, feel free to contact me any time at all. Even if you just need to vent. Anything and everything you can give me can help in this case." Victorias head dropped again.

"Are you sure we can win this?" She asked as she met Bella's eyes. The two girls took comfort in each other, that was easy to tell.

"I am positive." Bella said confidently.

"We will do everything that is humanly possible to win this case." I assured her.

After we talked to her a few more minutes, we found some interesting things that really would help against James. They had a friend, Laurent, who wanted to help Victoria. He had never been abused, obviously, but he had witnessed many beatings that he tried, unsuccessfully, to end for Victoria. She told us they traveled together for a while and that he only stuck around to try and protect her, but James was difficult to calm down and when he was angry, he was almost impossible to control. Although I was sure after what he did to Bella that I would have been more than capable to do more than keep him from touching her.

Victoria left our office an hour later and Bella and I vowed that no matter what, we had to win this case.

**A/N**

**There you have it. By the way, the eggs and gravy thing, true story. That happened to me as a kid :) You really should try it, it's delicious. White gravy though, not brown gravy. Anyway, you all know what I love, REVIEWS :) They are like Edward Cullen kisses, everyone wants more than one :)**

**My beta just told me she found out that authors actually **_need_** these reviews to keep going and she didn't realize till she was an author! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Ill Be There

**A/N**

**So, I won't make this a long drawn out note, here is a new chapter and as promised, it didn't take as long. But first, in case anyone had gotten confused or forgot, Bella, Edward, and Alice live in Phoenix. HUGE thank you to Azalea, my beta. You are so beyond fantastic, thank you for all your hard work!**

A week had passed since Victoria had an appointment with Bella and I. We only had too talk to Laurent and fix a few more papers before we were ready. That would only take us two or three days so we were ahead of schedule. We already called the judge and got the appointment for the coming Friday, four days away.

Laurent was meeting us for lunch today and then tomorrow we would, hopefully, finish the papers and give ourselves two days to prepare for court instead of just one.

"These pictures should be enough evidence on the physical abuse. There are fifteen pictures and each is worse than the one before. How could the judge not see him as guilty, for that at least?" Bella asked me.

We had been working together for the past week non stop. We were determined to win this case, we had to get every ounce of evidence possible, and we were trying to do just that.

"And if that fails, if we could just talk Laurent into appearing, even if he wants to do it in private. If he could just testify then these two things alone would almost win the case."

"But what if it doesn't?" Bella asked as she stood to pace the room. She had been doing that a lot. She was putting her whole heart into this case. Part of it, I was sure, was because of what James did to her. The other part was seeing how desperate Victoria was.

"What do you mean 'what if it doesn't?' how could it not?"

"I don't know. What if James has a suitable presentation? What if it's good enough to get the judge to waver long enough to finally talk him into believing he isn't guilty?"

"We have much more proof than excuses that he could come up with. Even if he did have an excuse for Laurent he can't deny each and every picture." Bella wasn't satisfied with my statement. She just kept shaking her head.

"We need something else. Anything else. I just feel like we're over looking something. Something big." Seeing Bella like this made me understand why I cared about her so much. She wasn't satisfied if the smallest thing could be fixed if it meant that someone guilty would be locked up. Not even that, if she could just help someone. She was like this everyday. If there was anyone that needed her help, whether they asked her or not, she would help them if she knew they needed it. Just yesterday she gave a hobo $100. I started to get upset but I tried to remember, it was her money to do what she pleased with. I just didn't want her to give someone that much money who would probably just buy alcohol with it.

"It's time for lunch, Bella. We can talk more after ,we see if Laurent will testify." She nodded, I took her hand and led her to my car. I quickly drove to the restaurant that held one of our most crucial pieces of evidence yet.

"Reservations for Masen." I told the hostess, who didn't stop eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and felt Bella tighten her grip on my hand. I looked down at her and smiled, when I saw her glare at the hostess.

"Right this way Mr. Masen." The hostess said as she grabbed three menus. "Do you need an extra guest?" She pointed to the extra menu that was requested when I called.

"No thank you. My friend will have that spot."

"Oh, is this your friend?" The hostess pointed to Bella, she was about to snap our hostesses head off. I interjected before she could.

"No, she is much more than a friend. Thank you." I pulled a chair out for Bella, one that would keep her back turned to the obnoxious girl. I took the seat beside her so I too would be turned away. The girl stayed a few minutes, but walked away when she saw me press my lips to Bella's.

"What are we?" Bellas question through me off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said I was more than your friend...what does that mean?"

"Bella, I'm going to sound foolish but I have some of the deepest feelings for you that I've ever felt. Never has anyone made me feel the way you do. I know we've gone on dates but I want it to be official. That is, if you will have me." Bella nodded furiously and I pressed my lips to hers letting her feel what I felt at that moment. This woman was someone like I had never met. She was beyond beautiful, kind, caring, loving, sensitive, funny, selfless and so so much more. I knew I was in love with her. I couldn't doubt it. Not in my wildest dreams could I doubt it, but I couldn't tell her. At least, not yet. I will eventually.

"What took you so long?" Bella glared at me playfully, causing me to laugh. I kissed her softly one more time then pulled away. I placed my hand gently to her cheek and rubbed circles with my thumb.

"It did take a while, didn't it?" I asked her seriously. I wish I hadn't taken so long. To be honest, I wasn't sure if she wanted to be "official" or not. I felt like I was in high school again. It was rather silly but saying "will you go out with me?" didn't fit and wasn't good enough.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that I am finally yours." I smiled widely and kissed her again. I couldn't help it. When she said things like this it was just a reaction.

"I cannot tell you how that makes me feel. And being yours...it's like no other." She smiled and was about to say something when we were interrupted.

"Mr. Masen? Miss Swan?" We turned our heads to the man in front of us. "Hi. I'm Laurent."

"Please, call me Edward." I stood and shook his hand. He extended his hand to Bella, but she pushed it away and gave him a hug. I smiled at her welcoming personality. She wanted people to feel comfortable around her.

"It's so nice to meet you, Laurent." Bella said as she took her seat.

"You too. I must say, I've only heard exceptional things about the two of you. You are very well known in this city." Bella blushed, but I just smiled.

"Thank you." The waitress came and got our orders. The food was brought shortly after. "Now tell us, how long have you known Victoria?"

"About three years now. I met her through James. He started dating her and brought her to meet me. He and I had been friends since high school."

"So, has he always been abusive?" I asked him.

"No, sir. It only happened with Victoria. I'm not sure what got into him. He was always really aggressive. He played football during school and he injured many players. Other than his temper, he really hasn't been abusive."

"Do you think that's just because you didn't see it before?" Bella inquired.

"Honestly, that is very possible. I never went to his house before, I was only around him at school or during football practice and games. As I said, he has always had a temper."

Bella hesitated and then asked, "When did you see him first hit Victoria? Was it before or after the rape?" I knew she wanted to get to the point. We didn't have time to waste.

"Both. He raped her many times. Not just once. I'm not sure why she stuck around, but she did. I only stayed to protect her, though it didn't do her much good. James is difficult to hold back once he sets his mind to something."

"Victoria told us. How long did he hit her before the rape?" Mine and Bella's questions grew into something deeper with each question we asked. Everything we asked of him would help us with the case.

"Can you sign this paper saying that what you have told us is the truth and that we have the right to use what you've said against James in court?" Bella was so professional, but she still tried to be kind.

Laurent signed the paper without hesitation. "I really want you guys to win this. I've hated seeing what he's done to her." His head dropped. "I'll do everything I can to help her win." That led me to my next question.

"Then will you appear in court and testify for her?" He looked up and into my eyes.

"Tell me when and I'll be there."

**A/N**

**There you go :) Hope you all like it, it's a bit better than last chapter I hope! Now I have no clue what really goes on in a private court, if someone does please contact me by PMing me so I'll have an idea of what to write. I'll update as soon as that gets figured out because that will be the next chapter. No more waiting on finding out if James gets locked up or not!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It always keeps me writing :)**


	11. Court Date Prt 1

**A/N  
I'm back!!! Thank God! I've been so lost without my writing, but I'm here for good now…I hope. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely bellaedwardfan78. You've supported this story like crazy, thank you! So here is a new chapter, hope you like it! EPOV!**

I was beyond nervous. The court date was finally here, I was in a waiting room, waiting for Bella. She was never late, I'm not sure what had gotten into her.

"Mr. Masen?" I looked up to see a man in black robes, the judge. I stood and grasped his outstretched hand.

"Please, call me Edward." He nodded and pointed to a seat.

"Judge Turpin. Are you ready?" I sighed heavily. I couldn't wait for Bella any longer. The judge already waited ten minutes over our scheduled time.

"Yes sir." He opened the door to the private courtroom and I stepped inside. Victoria, Laurent, James, and his lawyer were already inside. I went to the side of the room that was for the Plaintiff and stood beside Victoria who kept her eyes on the ground. I looked to the Defendant side and saw James glaring holes into my head.

"Please be seated." Judge Turpin told us after we all took the oath and had declared to tell the truth. "Can we begin with you Edward?" I nodded and looked to Victoria. Her gaze met mine and I smiled encouragingly.

"I would like to start, if it is alright with you, by asking James a few questions." The judge nodded and James walked to the seat beside the judge will I stood in front of him. "How long have you known my client?" James rolled his eyes at my question.

"A little over three years."

"At any point when you knew her, were you aggressive?"

"Yes."

"You were?" He nodded to my question. "Did you hit her?"

"Once. We got into a fight and I got angry. She kept yelling at me, I told her to stop or I would hit her. She didn't, so I back handed her."

"And you said you only hit her once, correct?" I looked in his eyes.

"Yes." I leaned forward closely to him.

"That's a lie." I turned my attention to the judge. "May I show you something your honor?" The judge agreed and I got the dated pictures from a folder and handed them to him. "If you only hit her once, why does she have pictures of bruises and scars that range widely in date?"

"She probably got into a fight with someone else. She always had bruises when I would pick her up somewhere."

The judge listened to James and I intently. He tended to nod a bit more when James spoke, I didn't take that as a good sign.

"Laurent, would you take the seat?" He nodded and sat where James was dismissed.

"You too have known Victoria for three years, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And in these three years, did you ever notice aggressive behavior from James to Victoria?"

"I have sir."

"How often would you say you noticed this?"

"Nearly every day." He admitted.

"And you never tried to stop it?" I was asking him similar questions to the ones Bella and I had asked when we had lunch. Bella still wasn't here. She was a fighter and I knew she could win the case, I needed her help.

"I tried on many occasions. Almost every one. There were times I wasn't present, but for the ones that I was present, I tried to stop it."

"So why did she still get bruises?"

"James is a difficult man to control sir. Once he sets his mind to something, he's nearly unstoppable." He said as he had at lunch.

"And did you ever witness James rape her?"

"Objection!" James's lawyer shouted. I looked to the judge who shook his head.

"Denied." The judge motioned for me to continue.

"Did you?" I asked again.

"I did."

"Your honor, I have a doctors report from my client that shows that sexual activity was forced upon her."

"Bring it to me." He told me. I handed him the report.

"What do you say about this?" He questioned James.

"Sir, Victoria was always one to go to clubs and bars. I wouldn't be surprised if that is where the report came from."

"That's not true!" Victoria spoke for the first time. "I was always stuck at your apartment! You never let me go anywhere. The only people I saw for the longest was you and Laurent and you know it!"

"That is true sir." Laurent said. "Any time I drove by or was at the apartment, Victoria was there. She never left, I once tried to get her out of there, James showed up and kicked me out. That's when I no longer visited or saw Victoria. I only stayed as long as I did because I tried to protect her."

I looked to Laurent, he led me to my next question. "And you told me the other day you've known him since high school?"

"That's right."

"And you said he has always been aggressive and had a temper?"

"Correct."

"That's ridiculous!" James's lawyer shouted. "He was in high school. Many teenage boys are aggressive and have tempers. That doesn't prove anything."

"He did always get in trouble for fighting at school." Laurent replied.

"So do many other boys!" James's lawyer shouted again.

"What's your name sir?" Judge Turpin asked him.

"John."

"Well John, I suggest you stop shouting in my courtroom. If you want to have a chance at winning this case I would recommend you controlling the tone of your voice."

If I had been a child, I would have pointed and laughed at them, but I couldn't do that, that would lose this case in an instant.

"Continue please." The judge said to me.

"Victoria?" She looked to me. "Would you mind?" I asked as I pointed to the chair. She glanced at James who was glowering at her. She met my eyes again and I smiled, trying my best to encourage her. If Bella had been here, she could have done a better job.

Victoria stood and walked over to take Laurent's seat.

"Do you agree that you've known James around three years?" I questioned her.

"Yes sir."

"And during these years, did he hit you more than once?"

"Yes sir." She repeated. Her eyes were to the ground. I wished I could comfort her, but I couldn't. I had to stay professional.

"And _did_ he rape you?"

"On more than one occasion." She said as she met my eyes.

"How many times would you guess?"

"About…Three times a week after a month of living with him." That broke my heart. I didn't realize it was so often.

"Could you show the judge your wrists?" She nodded and stood, the judge agreed and she extended her wrists.

"What is that from?" He questioned her.

"These scars are from the chains he used to tie me up when he beat or raped me." She said as her head dropped.

"She could have done that herself." John said, he spoke softer, taking to heart what the judge told him.

"First of all, these are scars from many uses. Her bringing you to court was spur of the moment. She wouldn't have had time to create scars that last like these do, they would be scabs. Second, why would she inflict pain on herself?"

"To win this case." He stated harshly.

"That goes back to my first statement. She didn't have time to cause that much damage in so little time."

"Please stop." Victoria said softly. I looked to her and saw tears flowing. "You hurt me. You beat and rapped me many times. How could you?"

"You bitch." James spat at her. "Those tears are fake! She is lying to you your honor! How could you believe these false tales?"

"False tales? I have proof James!" Victoria shouted back.

"It's bullshit!" James retorted.

"Enough!" The judge yelled.

"How could you believe her lies?"

"That's it! I'm taking a break. You need to go outside. I will not listen to you any longer if you do not learn to control yourself." The judge told James and John as he stood and left.

James immediately stalked over to Victoria.

"I told you, you little bitch. You keep your mouth shut, or I'll be sure to do it myself." Victoria stood and glared at him. He started to close in and I immediately stood between them.

"You will not touch her." I growled at him. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Move." He told me, had I been afraid, I might have done it…But I wasn't.

"James." John put his hand on James's shoulder. "You will make this worse for you, let's go outside." James glared at Victoria and I and stormed out the door.

"Are you alright?" I turned to look into Victoria's eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered as she gave me a gentle hug.

"Come on." I led her from her seat to the bench where Laurent just sat.

"You did better than I ever had with James." Laurent told me. "If I had stood in between him and Victoria, it was an automatic fight. One I took on many times. I was about to step in but you seemed to have everything under control." He patted me on the shoulder. The three of us took our seats, waiting until the judge would return.

I was getting worried about Bella. I hadn't heard from her since late last night and I wasn't sure where she could possibly be. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang several times, no answer.

"Hey this is Bella, sorry I can't answer…Alice! You caught the stove on fire again!" I always laughed when I heard her voicemail message. She hasn't figured out how to change it and it's too amusing to show her how to change it.

"Bella, where are you? I asked the judge to wait as long as he could. We're taking a break right now, James pissed the judge off." I chuckled lightly. "I'm not really sure how the case is going, he seemed to be leaning to James until his outbreak but, I'm not sure…Anyway, call me when you get this. I'm worried about you." I was cut off with the judge entering. "I've got to go, bye." I hung up and Laurent, Victoria and I stood when the judge entered.

"Please, have a seat." He told us as he waved his guard over. "Go find the Defendants." The guard nodded and exited. Judge Turpin looked to the three of us. "I'll be honest. I'm not sure who I believe. You present wonderful evidence, but James seems to be…degraded by the fact that we're even in court." He sighed and looked up when the doors opened. The three men entered and James and his lawyer took their spots on the Defendants side.

We were about to begin, again.

**A/N  
So here is part of the court case, I know some stuff is probably not true; I've never been to court so I'm not sure how it all goes. I created things I thought were possible and what I thought the characters would really do…hope you agree : )  
Thank you Azalea! You're amazing and to bellaedwardfan78, I hope all went well with you!**


	12. Court Date Prt 2

A/N

I didn't keep you waiting too long did I? I will finish the court scene with this update…not sure what else will be in here. Anyway, ready set go!

"Now, if we are to resume this meeting, we all will remain calm or this case will be dismissed. Am I understood?" Judge Turpin asked all of us, everyone said some form of yes. "John, is there any questions you would like to ask the Plaintiff?"

"Yes your honor. If Victoria could please take the seat." He gestured towards the hard seat. She stood gracefully and sat in the seat beside the judge. "So you say this man raped you?" He pointed to James.

"Yes, sir."

"If that is true, why did you never leave?" Victorias eyes turned to me, I nodded to tell her to be honest.

"I was scared. He told me if I tried to run or if I said anything to anyone, he would kill me. I've just now gotten enough strength to bring him to court."

"That's all." John said and walked back to James.

"You may take your seat." Judge Turpin told Victoria. "Is there any more evidence the Plaintiff wishes to offer?"

"Yes sir." I said. "I would also like to mention that a co-worker of mine has also had trouble with James herself. He cornered her in her office, but I had entered before anything could get too far."

"That's not true." James said calmly. "This coworker he speaks of is his girlfriend. She came on to me, sir."

"Is this true?" The judge asked me. I silently cursed to myself.

"Ye,s your honor."

"And the two of you," He gestured between James and I. "Work in the same office, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"Is it possible that you two are trying to outdo each other? One of you got the girl and the other wasn't happy?"

"No, sir. That isn't the case at all." I stated while James agreed with the judge.

"It is true. Edward has been against me since Bella came on to me. He swore that when Victoria had this false case against me that he would win and put me in jail to keep me away from Bella." James spoke with confidence, I almost believed him. "If I may sir, I've been so outlandish because I'm disgusted that these people are trying to give you false information against me. None of it is true and I've been trying to make peace with Edward for some time. It makes me sick to know it came to this."

The judge looked sympathetic and my heart sank. James was starting to win. Damn it! "Edward, do you have anything else before I make my verdict?"

I looked up to him, heartbroken that we were about to lose. I swore that I could win this, but I needed Bella to succeed and she wasn't here.

"No sir. I have nothing else apart from the pictures, a witness and a doctors report." Victoria started crying and Laurents head fell as my heart sank.

"If you have nothing else…" The judge was cut off midsentence with the door bursting open.

"Wait!" Bella was running inside the room and I've never been more happy to see her than I was in that moment. "Please…" She was out of breath. "I have something you need to see." She gasped between breaths.

"I'm sorry mam this is a private case." The judge stated.

"I'm the second attorney, Bella." The judges eyes lit up.

"So you are who we were waiting on?"

"Yes sir, and I am terribly sorry for that, I was busy getting this last piece of evidence." She said has she pulled out two tapes. I looked over at James and saw him giving Bella a deathly glare. "May I show this?" Bella said while pointing to the small T.V. and cassette player.

"Might as well." The judge said.

Bella walked over and put one of the tapes in. "I have solid proof that this man, James, has not only raped my client Victoria, but I also have proof of his advance on myself." She pressed play and I saw Bella sitting in her chair in her office. I had just walked out and James entered shortly after while he shut and locked the door. He walked closer to her while she stood and backed away. He closed the space between them and had her locked in his arms. She brought her knee up into his groin and he fell after trying to grip her desk. She ran towards the door but he caught her ankle, causing her to fall. She grabbed a few of the things that fell of her desk and threw them at him. The moment she was about to scream, he covered her mouth and pushed her to the corner wall, I burst through the room.

Seeing this made my hatred rise even more for the "man" that was a few feet away. No one should touch Bella like that. No one should touch any woman like that.

After that video was over Bella put in the next. It was James's office. He had a girl tied, blindfolded, and gagged. I noticed the fiery red hair and looked at Victoria. Her head dropped and she placed her hands over her ears while shaking her head fiercely.

You could see everything in the video. You could clearly see James and Victoria. There was no doubt what was happening and if that wasn't proof enough, Victoria's reaction would have made you believe it. Tears were falling down her cheeks swiftly while James had a smug smile on his face. Once the video was over Bella turned to the judge.

"Every office in our building has hidden cameras. I didn't know until I went to talk with my boss one day and happened to see a monitor that was viewing different offices. I went to Jay today and told him what was happening. After much persuading and him viewing the videos himself, he gave them to me to prove that James is indeed guilty." Bella finished and walked to my side. James lunged for her but I pulled her behind me, before I had a chance to make a move the judge was in front of me and James was lying on the ground. Only seeing James's red face did I realize that the judge had punched him.

"You are a vile man. You will be locked away, no parole and you will never lay your hands on another person again." The judge nodded at the guard and he took him away along with his lawyer. The judge left without a word spoken leaving Victoria, Bella, Laurent, and I stunned to the core.

"You did it. You did it!" I grabbed Bella and brought my lips to hers with as much passion as I could muster. I left no gap between us. "I can't believe you, you wonderful, beautiful, miraculous, sweet, amazing and stunning woman!" I forced my lips to hers again, I felt her smile beneath my kiss. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I was so scared. I didn't know what happened to you."

"It took a lot of persuading to get Jay to view the videos himself. Once he finally did he didn't hesitate to practically throw them out me and fling me out the door to get here before this was over."

"Bella?" Victoria said softly. We both turned to see that she still had tears streaking down her face. Bella didn't waste a second, she pulled Victoria into a tight hug as she sobbed into her shoulder. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She choked out. "You saved my life." She whispered. She finally pulled away from Bella and turned to me. "You saved me, too. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"If I remember correctly, I was losing." I said in defeat.

"Only because James knew how to get pity." She told me as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled and tightened my arms around her. "Laurent…I don't even know what to say." She told him once she pulled away from me. "You tried so hard, I can't ever tell you what that meant to me." She closed the distance between them and kissed him, hard. When she pulled away, his lips were still puckered and his eyes were wide. I couldn't help but laugh, Bella joined in along with Victoria.

I hadn't realized we were still in the courtroom until the judge reappeared. "Excuse me, Mr. Masen?" I looked to him. "I would just like to apologize. I'm so sorry for not believing you before. I normally do so well with choosing the guilty from the innocent."

"It's alright sir. James is an excellent lawyer, he knows how judges think and he almost always wins his cases."

"I can see why." He turned to Victoria. "I am beyond sorry to you, dear. I didn't realize. How stupid I was." He dropped his head. "I would like to suggest though, maybe you should get a restraining order. Even though he will be in jail soon, it's always good to have one just in case. I would be honored to give you one myself."

"Thank you." She told him as she walked to him and hugged him gently. He wasn't sure what to do for a moment but he settled for patting her head.

"Follow me?" He asked, she nodded. "I will need her lawyers signatures." He told Bella and I. We nodded as well. "Also a witness." His gaze fell on Laurent who nodded his consent as well.

After an hour, we all had a restraining order against James, just to be safe. We all said our goodbyes and when Victoria and Laurent left she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm tired." She admitted.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and led her to my car. She told me she had to walk from the office to the court house, that's about eight blocks. Once we pulled into my house she sighed and smiled.

"Thank you again for letting me stay until Alice is back."

"You are more than welcome here anytime, with Alice here or not." I told her as we walked into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Starving." We both cooked and ate quickly. It was getting late and we both wanted to go to sleep. Once we cleaned our dishes we sat in the living room with a cup of coffee.

"You know, you saved my butt today." I admitted.

"I'm sure you were fine." She told me, trying to soothe me.

"No, the judge was about to give the case to James. He would have won if you hadn't shown up when you did. You saved Victoria, you saved all of us." She blushed and I pressed my lips to hers softly.

That night, we both fell asleep in the living room. I was lying with my back against the back of the couch and Bella was snuggled against me on her back flat on the cushions. It was the best nights sleep I've had in a very long time.

A/N

Yay! They won! Heck to the yeah Bella for saving their asses! So please review and let me know what you think : )


End file.
